httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp
Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp is a rare red Snaptrapper that resided on Legendary Wing Island before encountering the Dragon Riders and moving to Dragon's Edge. History Hiccup and the Dragon Riders encountered Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp within the Snaptrapper nesting ground on Legendary Wing Island after Fishlegs found information on the strange dragon wings emerging from the island in the Bork Papers. Intrigued by his strange red color, which had never been seen in any Snaptrapper before, along with the mysterious reddish grass and green mist of the island, the Riders attempted to sneak into the colony in order to get a closer look. However, despite successfully managing to sneak past the sleeping Snaptrappers, Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp woke up and sounded the alarm, waking up all of the other Snaptrappers in the colony. As the Riders escaped from the colony, one of the stampeding Snaptrappers accidentally knocked off a large piece of one of the rocks surrounding the nesting ground, which fell on Crunch's neck and trapped him. Once the Riders were far enough outside of the colony that the Snaptrappers had stopped chasing them, they realized that their exploits resulted in getting Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp trapped. They attempted to free him several times, but the Snaptrapper refused to let them. Eventually, Hiccup was able to calm him down by wafting some of the green mist towards him, which was similar to a Snaptrapper's methane-based fire. Finally convinced that the Riders were there to help, Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp finally let the Riders and their dragons move the rock off of Crunch's neck, freeing the Snaptrapper. However, at that exact moment, a swarm of Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares, and Hideous Zipplebacks landed on Legendary Wing Island in the middle of the Snaptrapper colony. An earthquake on a nearby island had destroyed their home, forcing them onto the island. However, despite the Riders' efforts to relocate the intruders to other nearby islands and even other areas of Legendary Wing Island itself, the displaced dragons refused to leave the colony. A series of altercations between the non-native dragons and the Snaptrappers broke out, resulting in a group of Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares attempting to attack a group of baby Snaptrappers, seeing them as a source of food. However, just before the displaced dragons were able to eat the babies, the Riders returned from their most recent relocation attempt with Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp, who was able to scare off the attacking dragons after a brief scuffle. After the Riders finally managed to successfully relocate the non-native dragons to a new island home, Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp, thankful for the Riders' help, was about to return to his colony when Hiccup decided to see if their new ally wanted to return to Dragon's Edge with them. After a little bit of time, the Snaptrapper agreed, and Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp followed the Dragon Riders back home. Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp now lives with the Riders on Dragon's Edge. Although Crunch's neck still retains the scar from his brief entrapment, he is otherwise completely healthy. He is regularly ridden by the twins during their pranks and destruction when Barf and Belch need a break, which he seems to enjoy. When not being ridden, he resides in a special garden designed by Fishlegs containing Legendary Wing Island's green mist and reddish grass and surrounded by three, large rocks in order to mimic his former home. Relationships Allies *Hiccup Haddock III (trainer) *Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Snotlout Jorgenson *Hookfang *Ruffnut Thorston (rider) *Tuffnut Thorston (rider) *Barf and Belch *Fellow Snaptrappers in his colony Enemies *Displaced wild Deadly Nadders (situational enemies) *Displaced wild Gronckles (situational enemies) *Displaced wild Monstrous Nightmares (situational enemies) *Displaced wild Hideous Zipplebacks (situational enemies) Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Trained Dragons Category:Logo8th's Dragons Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Adoptable dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Snaptrapper dragons